


A Special Moment

by Damien_Kova



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, F/F, Futanari, Vaginal Sex, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24983161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Kairi and Namine share an intimate moment together with Kairi in control.
Relationships: Kairi & Naminé (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	A Special Moment

Kairi always thought that being close to another version of yourself was a treat that could never go uncherished. It didn’t matter to her that her and Namine were close enough to each other to be comfortable being absolutely naked with one another. But what did matter to her was the taste of Namine’s ass against her tongue. It had been ages since she was able to truly appreciate a cute girl being bent over in front of her, and having Namine right there at her disposal made it all the better as she dragged her tongue along her other self’s asshole.

Of course, Namine didn’t mind having her puckered back door licked or teased. It wasn’t anywhere near as good as having her cock sucked, but it was still something that brought her pleasure beyond belief. And that was obvious thanks to just how loudly and shamelessly she was moaning while Kairi had her bent over the side of her bed without a care in the world. Though, deep down, Namine knew that because she was just another version of Kairi, Kairi was enjoying this just as much as she was. No matter how loud she got, how vocal she was, or how she wiggled against Kairi’s grip. She knew that her other self was enjoying this very much.

However, what really made this experience special for both of them was when Kairi had both of her hands on Namine’s plump ass cheeks and spread them as far as she could, pushing her tongue as deep into her ass as she could. It caused Namine to scream in pure and utter bliss while she held tightly onto the bedsheets. “K-Kairi… You always go so deep…”  
  
With a smile on her face, and a flutter in her heart, Kairi pulled her head back away from Namine’s rear end and gave it a playful spank. “That’s because I know just how much you enjoy it when I do.~” She dragged her tongue along her lips and dove back in without saying another word, pushing her tongue as deep as she could into Namine. She purposefully dragged her tongue against her other self’s anal walls, taking her time and allowing them to truly appreciate how good it felt. As well as how good it tasted.

Though, Kairi had another reason for tonguing Namine’s asshole. The cock that throbbed and pulsed between her legs. With just a simple lick, it craved being inside of Namine and fucking her as quickly and roughly as it could. But Kairi knew that she had to be patient. Which was exactly why she so eagerly and thoroughly coated Namine’s asshole in her saliva, using the only thing she had for lube to get a wonderfully tight asshole ready for her.

“W-We both know you want to put it in me, Kairi… Y-You don’t have to be patient, you know…” A shep breath escaped Namine’s lips when she felt Kairi’s pull away from her asshole, leaving her with a small feeling of relief for a moment. Though, that moment ended when she felt both of Kairi’s hands suddenly smack both of her ass cheeks, leaving her fair skin a deep shade of red for a second. “H-Hey!” Unfortunately, before she could get another word out, Namine felt Kairi’s throbbing cock press against her asshole. And in that moment, she knew exactly what was going to happen.

Kairi didn’t hesitate at all before she pushed her hips forward and plunged every inch of her cock deep into Namine’s ass. A loud, shameless, and blissful scream of pleasure left both of the girls as they remained in place for a moment. Just long enough for Kairi to be able to feel Namine’s asshole clenching down around her shaft, almost like she was already trying to make her cum before she even started thrusting. Kairi dragged her tongue along her lips as she started to rock her hips back and forth, purposefully pushing inch after inch of her heated cock into her other self.

Of course, having a cock filling her asshole wasn’t new to Namine, but it didn’t feel any less pleasurable each and every time. Maybe it was because her and Kairi were two halves of the same whole, both of them thought their cocks were simply made to fill out their holes perfectly every time. Maybe it was because Namine just knew how good it felt to have Kairi inside of her and she didn’t want to let it go to waste. Maybe it was because of just how roughly Kairi started to thrust into her after only a moment or two of rocking her hips back and forth.

It didn’t really matter to Namine, or even to Kairi, as they fucked against the side of Kairi’s bed without a care in the world. The only thing that did matter to either of them was the pleasure that the other brought them. Hot and heavy breaths spilled from Namine’s lips as she was fucked against the side of the bed, her cock starting to swing and slam against the edge of the bed thanks to how much force Kairi was fucking her with. Not that she planned to complain about it, the mild pain surging from her cock as it slapped the bed feeling good.

On the other hand, Kairi was having the time of her life. She had her hands on the hips of a girl who looked just as cute as she did but moaned in a much more beautiful voice, her cock buried inside of said girl’s asshole, and the knowledge that she was going to continue to have her way as long as they were together. She dragged her tongue along her lips as she leaned over Namine’s body and placed a few gentle kisses against her shoulder. “How does it feel, Namine? Having your ass stuffed perfectly full like this?~”  
  
Unfortunately, the only answer that Kairi got was the sound of Namine moaning and groaning against her bed, clearly too lost in her pleasure to give a proper answer. Fortunately, Kairi didn’t need a proper answer from her. The faster and harder she thrust into Namine, the closer and closer she got to her own orgasm. And she wasn’t ashamed or afraid to cume inside of Namine without any warning. Not with just how close the two of them were.

Kairi bit down on her lower lip to try and keep herself a bit quieter when she reached the peak of her pleasure, wanting to see if Namine would be able to handle herself when she was anally creampied without warning. And when she reached the peak of her bliss, Kairi didn’t hesitate to slam her hips as hard as she could against Namine’s plump rear end, unloading inside of her. Rope after rope of her hot, sticky, and thick cum flooded her other self’s tight rear end, painting her anal walls a thick shade of white while Namine screamed in bliss because of it.

Having Kairi cum inside of her was something that had made Namine cum time and time again. Many of them in this exact same position that she was in now. However, that didn’t stop the fact that having her asshole stuffed full with cum from someone she cherished pushed her over the edge and into an unexpected orgasm. Despite the fact that she didn’t once touch her cock, Namine felt herself erupting from the pleasure that coursed through her.

Hot and heavy breaths spilled from Namine’s lips as she felt her cock throb and erupt right then and there. Rope after rope of her own hot and sticky cum spurted onto the side of the bed and onto the floor between her feet. Not that she had any say in the matter, Kairi’s hips starting to rock back and forth again causing her to feel even more pleasure. Before long, Namine felt a few more spurts of her own cum land onto the floor between her feet and even splatter onto her toes.

It left her panting and mewling under Kairi as she felt a few gentle and loving kisses press down against her skin. “D-Did… Did you have to cum inside… Without telling me…?” Namine spoke between pants as she turned her head to look back at Kairi, only to feel a pair of lips suddenly crash against her own and keep her silent.  
  
“Of course I did! Otherwise, you might not have cum without even touching your dick.~” Kairi giggled as she placed another few kisses against Namine’s lips, pulling her hips back until she felt her cock pop out of that wonderfully tight ass. “However, I now have another hole that I need to fuck.~” Without giving any warning, Kairi flipped Namine over so that her back was flat on the bed, slapping her dick down right up against Namine’s pussy. “And I’m not going to stop until I’ve stuffed you full.”

Before she could even find the words to say to Kairi to try and get her to slow down even a little bit, Namine felt her that thick cock that just fucked her ass slowly and steadily sink into her pussy. No hesitation, no shame, no feeling of pain coursing through her. Just inch after inch of Kairi’s throbbing shaft slowly stuffing itself into her pussy and stretching her inner walls perfectly to bring her nothing but pleasure.

The feeling of Kairi’s cock inside of her wasn’t something that was new to Namine. But that never stopped it from feeling wonderful and almost like perfection each and every time that she was filled with it. Hot and heavy breaths started to spill from her lips as she looked up at her other half, surprised that she wasn’t feeling Kairi’s lips crash against her own in a deep and passionate kiss like she enjoyed doing.

However, she did feel Kairi press herself against her, causing Namine’s untouched cock to be squished between their stomachs and their breasts to squish together while they stared into each other’s eyes. It was a simple gesture, one that showed just who was in control between the two of them and why. But it brought them both so much pleasure that it didn’t surprise Namine when they both moaned in each other’s faces, their lips meeting for a deep and loving kiss only a moment later.

Of course, Kairi didn’t hesitate to start thrusting into Namine hard and fast in this new position, wanting to feel their bodies against each other. Not when the pussy that was wrapped around her felt as good as it did. There was no reason to. Especially with how shamelessly Namine moaned against her lips with each thrust and each kiss that they shared. When she felt her other half’s cock throbbing against her stomach, Kairi couldn’t stop herself from smirking and adjusting her position in order to look at the throbbing shaft. “Does it feel that good, Namine? Having a cock simply made for your pussy pounding away inside of you?”

When Kairi shifted herself in order to look at her cock, a deep, blissful, and lustful gasp erupted from Namine’s lips. She couldn’t find the words to say anything, but the new position that Kairi took allowed her cock to hammer away at her g-spot with each and every thrust that she made. And it was clear just how much pleasure coursed through Namine with the sudden change when her face twisted and contorted with pure bliss and ecstasy written on her features.

Of course, Kairi was quick to notice when Namine’s inner walls clamped down tight around her cock like she was about to cum just from being fucked for a few minutes. But that didn’t stop her from grabbing hold of Namine’s hips and picking up the pace of her thrusts. Not when she knew that she could make her other half feel so much more pleasure if all she did was thrust faster and harder into the same spot. She dragged her tongue along her lips as she continued to hammer her way against Namine’s g-spot, chuckling under her breath at the way her other half seemed to want to scream in bliss but couldn’t find the voice to do so.

Fortunately for Namine, it didn’t take more than another moment and another few thrusts for her to reach her peak. Hot and heavy breaths spilled from her lips as her g-spot was assaulted in one of the most blissful ways that it could be, her inner walls convulsing and spasming around the cock that was buried inside of her. But when she reached the absolute peak of her pleasure, Namine couldn’t stop herself from throwing her head back and screaming in pure bliss. Her inner walls clamped down hard around Kairi’s shaft as it continued to plunge deep into her over and over again her cock erupting onto her own body and cum splattering onto her stomach and her breasts. All while she managed to squirt around Kairi’s cock, spraying her juices against her other self’s stomach and listening to her giggle in response. “K-Kairi… That…”  
  
“Shhh. Don’t say another word. Just lay back and enjoy yourself, Namine.~” Kairi dragged her tongue along her lips as she pulled her hips back and unsheathed her cock from Namine’s inner walls, allowing it to simply rest against the entrance to her pussy for a moment. “I’ve fucked you twice now and your dick has gone untouched. Don’t you think it’s about time it got some attention?~” Without any hesitation, Kairi climbed on top of Namine’s lap and positioned her plump rear end right over the tip of the still-rigid member. She bit down on her lower lip to try and remain quiet while wrapping her fingers around the base of the shaft to keep it in place.

Without any warning or care to the way that she moved, Kairi dropped herself down onto Namine’s hard cock and let out a muffled scream while each and every inch of that cock throbbed against her inner walls. She knew that she had teased Namine about having a cock purposefully made for her cunt being buried inside of her, but she didn’t expect it to feel nearly as good as it did. Though, that didn’t stop her from dragging her tongue along her lips and starting to rock her hips back and forth against her other self’s lap.

Of course, Namine couldn’t believe the kind of bliss that surged through her when she felt Kairi drop down into her lap. A loud and blissful scream erupted from her lips when it happened, and hot and heavy breaths spilled from her as that incredibly tight and wonderful asshole stayed snug around her shaft. When she felt Kairi’s hands suddenly latch on to her breasts, Namine couldn’t keep herself from moaning once again, enjoying the feeling of a pair of soft hands against her perky but small mounds.

Even though pleasure and bliss were abundant for Namine as she sat back and allowed Kairi to take control of the situation, it seemed that the bliss she felt was nothing compared to what Kairi was really able to give her. When that perfectly plump rear end started to rise into the air, Namine felt like the pleasure she felt was going into overdrive with just how good it felt to have her anal walls squeezing and moving around her shaft. But when Kairi dropped her hips back down? Namine couldn’t stop herself from screaming in pure and utter bliss, the ecstasy that coursed through her being unlike anything she had ever felt in the past.

For Kairi, it was the same pleasure as having her cock buried inside of Namine’s asshole. Perfection. The only difference being who was in what position and who was buried inside of her. Her lips curled into a blissful smile as she started to bounce herself up and down on Namine’s throbbing shaft, allowing her to feel each and every inch spreading her anal walls perfectly. Just like she had expected it would feel to have Namine’s cock inside of her.

However, the thing that made it even better for her was being able to hear Namine’s moans filling the room around them while she bounced. She may have had her hands squeezing and kneading her soft but perky breasts, but that didn’t stop Kairi from enjoying the sound of the bed creaking underneath them mixing in with the blissful and exciting moans that spilled from Namine’s lips with each and every bounce that she did. “Your cock feels wonderful inside of me, Namine. Now I know just why you enjoy taking mine so much. It’s utterly perfect inside my ass. And I don’t think I want to give it up yet.~”

Of course, with each and every bounce that she did, Kairi felt herself getting closer and closer to an orgasm that she almost desperately wanted since she didn’t get to cum with Namine the last time she did. Not that she was going to complain about that when it allowed her to feel like this while looking down and seeing a slightly different version of her beautiful face twisted and contorted in pleasure and bliss. “How does it feel, Namine? Being buried inside of my ass this time? I bet it’s one of the best things you’ve ever felt.~”  
  
When she saw Namine nodding to her statement, Kairi couldn’t help but smile as she threw her head back and allowed the pleasure that she was feeling to wash over her. She bit down on her lower lip to try and keep herself quiet as she felt that thick shaft throbbing against her inner walls, leaving her needy and wanting to hold back so that she could cum right along with Namine. “H-Hey… Cum with me, Namine. I want us to cum together. I want to feel you flood my ass while I paint your stomach with my cum…”

A moment later, Kairi got exactly what she wanted from her other self. Just as she reached the peak of her pleasure, so did Namine. Both of them moaning and groaning at the same time, allowing the sound of their bliss to fill the room around them sent Kairi’s heart fluttering. Especially since it was due to the fact that she felt a near torrent of cum flooding into her plump rear end, causing her to unload on Namime’s stomach as well.

It was an odd feeling, having cum splatter against her stomach and in between her breasts. But Namine didn’t care. Not when her body felt as good as it did thanks to Kairi bouncing on her cock and playing with her breasts in the process. Her lips curled into a gentle and lustful smile as she looked up and saw Kairi smiling right back down to her. “We aren’t done yet, are we…? It feels so good…” As she spoke, Namine felt another few strands of Kairi’s cum land against her stomach and between her breasts, causing her to whine from the heat that radiated against her chest.

However, when she didn’t get a verbal answer from Kairi, the only thing she could think to do is watch and see just what her other self was going to do from here. And when Kairi lifted herself off of Namine’s lap, it just told her that her cock wasn’t going to be in use for a little bit. But it made her happy to see Kairi scoot forward, dragging her cock through the thick cum that had splattered along her stomach. Especially when she realized that Kairi’s hands were still on her breasts and squeezing just as hard as they were before.

Kairi didn’t say a word as she positioned her cock perfectly between Namine’s breasts, moaning under her breath from the warm and soft feeling of her perky mounds being able to somehow wrap around her shaft. “No… We’re not done yet, Namine. There’s still more that I want to do to you.~” She dragged her tongue along her lips as she started to rock her hips back and forth, forcing her cum-covered shaft to slide into Namine’s cleavage and poke out the top of it, almost reaching her lips.

Of course, Kairi did this at her own pace, thrusting between Namine’s breasts like she was just meant to do it. It certainly helped that thought process when she looked down and noticed that those small but perky breasts seemed to wrap perfectly around her cock while her tip poked out from the tip and reached Namine’s lips. She would’ve told her other self to suck on her cock and clean it, but the sight of Namine with cum on her lips and a blissful and excited look in her eyes was enough to make Kairi even harder while she continued to thrust between her breasts.

On the other hand, Namine didn’t care about the fact that her lips were covered in Kairi’s cum. Not when it allowed her to feel that rigid and thick member pressing against her lips over and over again, rubbing between her breasts and bringing her a mild sense of pleasure. It wasn’t nearly as good as having her pussy or asshole fucked, but it was enough to leave heavy breaths spilling from her lips each time Kairi’s cock left a little bit more of her cum on them. Her eyes became half-lidded as she looked up to meet Kairi’s gaze, feeling her heart flutter in her chest when she saw a loving and lustful look in the eyes looking down at her. “Go ahead and cum, Kairi… Whenever you want to…”  
  
With an invitation like that, Kairi knew that she would be crazy if she didn’t take Namine up on the offer. She dragged her tongue along her lips and started to thrust even faster into her breasts, squeezing hard on the soft mounds to bring herself a little bit more pleasure so that she could cum faster and on Namine’s face. “If that’s what you want, I don’t see a reason why I should turn you down.~”

Without any warning whatsoever, Kairi reached her peak once again. A loud and shameless moan erupted from her lips as she thrust her hips forward and pressed the tip of her shaft against Namine’s soft lips. Rope after rope of her thick, hot spunk splattered against those soft lips before Kairi pulled her hips back. And when she did, it only made her cum almost coat her other self’s pretty face, leaving her cheek a mess of cum and covering her right eye in a strand of her seed, forcing Namine to close it.

However, when she finally stopped spraying rope after rope of cum onto Namine’s face, Kairi quickly adjusted herself and placed a deep and passionate kiss against Namine’s lips. It didn’t matter to her that her own cum covered them. Or even the fact that she could taste her own seed as she pushed her tongue past Namine’s lips and into her mouth. She was too busy showing affection and love to the girl that allowed her to do this without a single complaint.

For Namine, the feeling of Kairi’s lips crashing against her own was a blissful end to what was going on. She knew that Kairi would’ve just flipped her over and fucked her again if she wasn’t done. But when she tasted Kairi’s cum against her tongue, she couldn’t help but moan against those soft lips that pressed kiss after kiss against her own. Nor could she stop herself from snaking her arms around Kairi’s neck and pulling her closer so that they could deepen the kiss that they were sharing.

When their lips finally parted, Namine giggled under her breath and looked deep into Kairi’s eyes. “Are you satisfied now?”

“I am. But I won’t be for long.~”


End file.
